There are a variety of emergency cots in use today. Such emergency cots may be designed to transport and load patients into an ambulance.
Conventional cot designs may include a variety of adjustments to improve patient comfort or to position the patent for improved medical treatment. However, some of these adjustments may be difficult for the caregiver to adjust, or may not provide the care giver with enough flexibility in positioning the cot as desired to address the particular patient's needs.
Accordingly, roll-in cots having various repositioning elements may be desired.